poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropolis Games Island 2013
Poptropolis Games Island, sometimes abbreviated PG, and commonly known as Poptropolis Games, is the 27th island released on Poptropica. In it, you join the Poptropolis Games and must defeat all of the other tribes. Plot Synopsis Poptropolis Games Island takes place on Poptropolis which roe from the sea. Here is the description from Poptropica: Non-Member Demo Full Walkthrough Bonus Quest For the main article on Poptropolis Games Island's bonus quest, go here. First 10 Finishers #Barefoot Noodle #Orange Fox #Friendly Crown #Lone Comet #Beefy Crush #Yellow Dragon #Clean Skull #Massive Snowball #Purple Kid #Rough Shell Tribes 'Flying Squid' This tribe hopes to have more than an inkling of victory in the Poptropolis Games. 'Seraphim' This tribe will rise and fall on the wings of their dreams. Maybe you can help them achieve such great heights! 'Black Flags' This tribe intends to plant the flag of victory in the heart of Poptropolis -- and we suspect they'll stop at nothing to do it! 'Nightcrawlers' The Nightcrawlers might look like pushovers, but they're used to being used as bait. Watch out they don't hook you! 'Nanobots' Proving that good things come in small packages, the Nanobots are programmed for victory. Will you help them execute the gold-medal download? 'Yellowjackets' Usually when you call somebody "yellow," you're calling them a scaredy cat, but this tribe takes it as a compliment. When you see yellow, you'd better run! 'Pathfinders' There's only one route to the gold medal, and this tribe thinks they know which way to go. Maybe you'll help them get there! 'Wildfire' Winning a competition as tough as the Poptropolis Games takes more than talent. It takes a burning desire to win. Do you have the fiery passion to join the Wildfire? Characters *You Items *Flying Squid Jersey (selectable) *Seraphim Jersey (selectable) *Black Flags Jersey (selectable) *Nightcrawlers Jersey (selectable) *Nanobots Jersey (selectable) *Yellowjackets Jersey (selectable) *Pathfinders Jersey (selectable) *Wildfire Jersey (selectable) *Island Medallion *Ancient Warrior Outfit (Bonus Quest Only) Poptropican Store Exclusives *Wrestling Gear (Members Only) (Limited Time) *Plant-a-Statue (Members Only) *Discus (Members Only) Places *Main Street *Poptropolis Training Hall and Gym (multiplayer room) *Coliseum *Archery *Diving *Hurdles *Javelin *Long Jump *Pole Vault *Power Lifting *Shot Put *Triple Jump *Wrestling (Bonus Quest Only) Mini-Games *Archery *Diving *Hurdles *Javelin *Long Jump *Pole Vault *Power Lifting *Shot Put *Triple Jump *Wrestling (Bonus Quest Only) Cut Scenes Wichever event is completed last will not have an event result cutscene. *Rising of the Island *Poptropolis Games Opening Ceremony *Archery Results *Diving Results *Hurdles Results *Javelin Results *Long Jump Results *Pole Vault Results *Power Lifting Results *Shot Put Results *Triple Jump Results *Final Results *The Ancient Warrior's Challenge *You are the Champion Photo Album Photos On the Map Memorable Quotes Gallery Flame Sneak Peek.png Videos Previews On the Daily Pop ' Line Art.jpg|Line Art In Ruins.jpg|In Ruins Royal Crown.jpg|Royal Crown Spiked.jpg|Spiked Outside the Lines.jpg|Outside the Lines Ship of Fools.jpg|Ship of Fools Victory in Hand.jpg|Victory in Hand Sculpted Abs.jpg|Sculpted Abs Shield Law.jpg|Shield Law On Your Marks.jpg|On Your Marks Head in the Clouds.jpg|Head in the Clouds Planet Rock.jpg|Planet Rock Try a Trident.jpg|Try a Trident Gram Cracker.jpg|Gram Cracker Atlas Shrugged.jpg|Atlas Shrugged The Distance in Your Eyes.jpg|The Distance in Your Eyes Three Cheers.jpg|Three Cheers City Limits.jpg|City Limits Balloon Boy.jpg|Balloon Boy Sting Operation.jpg|Sting Operation Battle Plan.jpg|Battle Plan Sketchy Characters.jpg|Sketchy Characters Wild Fire.jpg|Wild Fire Bot Kickers.jpg|Bot Kickers ' On the Creators Blog Trivia *Poptropolis Games Island was released during the same year as the 2012 Summer Olympics. *Poptropolis Games Island is the second island to have more than one main antagonist, after Reality TV Island. Eternal Links *Play Poptropolis Games Island at Poptropica *The Poptropolis Games Island Tour *Google Video Results for Poptropolis Games Island Walkthroughs *Google Image Results for Poptropolis Games Island Category:2012 islands Category:Islands Category:Poptropolis Games Island